


Words Said In The Confidence Of Silence

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Ranger Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Phil talks to himself when he thinks no one can hear about a gorgeous man with pretty brown eyes and a perfect body. but this time, someone hears him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Said In The Confidence Of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicstele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicstele/gifts).



> Tumblr Prompt: Things you said i wasn't meant to hear

                Barracks were Phil’s least favorite place to be, even when he was deployed to the middle of nowhere. There was nothing for him to do and his so called best friend was too busy listening to music to entertain him with fantastic tales of adventure. Though, at this point Phil had probably been on all of those amazing missions with him anyways.

                “Useless,” he grumbled to himself. Slanting his head back., he gazed up at the ceiling and took a deep breath as he let his mind wonder. One by one different visuals passed him by with varying degrees of happiness associated with them.

                The vision of walking through the desert with his gun brought a frown to his face and not so fond reminders of his hot and sweaty feet.

Beers with Nick and the others was a memory that made him crack a smile, but he always hated all of the noise that the other guys made and he felt like a burden when he ended up dragging Nick out of the bar and away from the group.

                Memories of his vacation with Nick in Paris was his fondest memory so far, and it made the Rangers Tattoo on his back swing a bit. At the end of the day, however, it was definitely worth it.

                He was sure his next thought was going to be awesome, but he was not expecting what came up. The image of Nick standing in front of his bed, minus his standard issue black shirt and with his pants open and the soft green cotton of his boxers showing, a finger tucked under the elastic band and pulling them down slowly…

                “Damn it…” he jolted up in his spot, glaring down at the new tent in his pants “bastard.” With a scowl plastered on his face he glanced over at Nick, glad that the other man had his eyes closed while he bopped his head to the music. “Smug bastard,” he grumbled to himself, reaching back and fixing his pillow so that it was supporting his back against the wall. “with your perfect hair and your perfect abs. Chocolate brown eyes too busy turning me on instead of glaring at all of the others.” A part of him loved when everyone else was out drinking and Nick was listening to music. It was the only chance that he ever got to really vent to himself, since he was never alone otherwise. “you just have to make my life hard, being all good looking and giving me hard on’s at the worst moments. Marcus Johnson, worlds most good looking, unattainable and straight man ever created just to aggravate me.”

                “As straight as a bloody rainbow.” Phil’s eyes shot around the room, looking for the intruder that he was going to have to pay off in some way just so he didn’t lose his job because of a homophobic and archaic protocol that the US army followed. He really did like what he did, no matter how much he complained about it.

                When he didn’t see any intruders, his face began to pail. There was only one other person in the room, and that was a conversation that scared him more than losing his job.

                “You going to keep ignoring me cheese? Or are you going to acknowledge my ‘gorgeous eyes’ looking at you?” slowly, and with fear boiling up inside of his stomach, Phil turned his eyes towards Marcus and winced when he saw the large smile across the other mans face “perfect abs, huh?”

                “You weren’t supposed to hear that,” whispered Phil “you were listening to music.”

                “My CD ended” Nick held up his Walkman so that Phil could see it had come to a stop. “want to talk about it?”

                Heat started to radiate off of Phil’s face at the thought of confronting his feelings for his best friend. “not really…”

                “I’ll buy the beer,” promised Nick, a hopeful look crossing his face for a moment.

                “Can we get scotch instead and go somewhere private?” Phil smiled to himself when Nick jumped up and grabbed his extra duffle bag from under his bed. For a moment he watched his best friend rummaging through the bag for something, and they both smiled when he pulled out a bottle of scotch.

                “Lead the way Cheese.” Smirked Nick, standing up in his spot and grabbing his jacket "and for your information, i'm Pansexual. just because a guy sleeps with women doesn't mean he can't enjoy men as well. it's not a clear cut as people try and make it seem"

"I need to do my research obviously" sighed Phil "this is still...kind of new to me" 

"don't worry about it cheese" with a smile on his face Nick walked over and put an arm around Phil's shoulder the same way he always did, but this time he used the position to pull Phil close and whisper against his ear "i'm sure we'll find lots of time for me to provide you with all of the information you need" 


End file.
